<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift that Changed Everything, In This Realm and the Next by Odessy15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111310">The Gift that Changed Everything, In This Realm and the Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessy15/pseuds/Odessy15'>Odessy15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, But instead I’m reading fanfiction, Demigod Harry, Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Following the timeline, Harry Potter is Loki’s (Marvel) child, He IS the good guy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel so bad for Loki, I should be studying for my OWLs, I'm not even kidding mate, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, Loki is James Potter, Loki is not a bad guy!, Most of the time, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ronald Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, So I’m writing him as the good guy, That applies to all the romantic pairings I've listed, This Happened in Budapest!, Up until avengers, What Happened In Budapest?, then canon is shite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessy15/pseuds/Odessy15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A old couple longing for a son.<br/>A young man longing for a family that truly cared.<br/>Loki Odinson became James Fleamont Potter. He lived, loved and died, leaving his son behind when he believes him dead. It all goes downhill from there.<br/>Will they ever reunite?<br/>Will Harry ever discover who he truly is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter &amp; Avengers Team, Harry Potter &amp; Loki (Marvel), Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov, Hela &amp; Loki (Marvel), Hela (Marvel) &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Loki &amp; Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Lily Evans Potter, Natasha Romanoff &amp; Clint Barton, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s currently 5 past midnight here in England and I need to be up again in 5 hours.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgard was the pinnacle of golden, majestic artistry and calculation with towering arches, wide streets and colossal statues depicting mighty warriors. The sun was always warm and bright, for winter never came to the eternal realm. It was a paradise, perfect. Too perfect. Stiflingly perfect. It was fraudulent, a fictitious facade that was strengthened by its people, the æsir’s, unquestionable belief in their kingdom and the undefeated leader they so revered. However, there was one æsir that was not fooled by Asgard’s artificial perfection.</p><p>Loki was strange among his people. Whilst most Asgardians were broad shouldered and bulky with heavy muscle his frame was tall and slender, with limbs more suited for speed rather than strength. His brother had long, blond hair, tanned skin and calm blue eyes, whilst Loki was pale-skinned, possessed short hair as black as night and watched from bright, almost glowing, green eyes. He was a man of learning, not war, yet trained in both. He wielded magic and weaponry in combat and won as many battles as his brother.</p><p>In short, Loki was a contradiction of all Asgard revered.</p><p>Loki’s oddities made him stand out in a land where men killed first and asked questions later, where magic was regarded as a women’s tool, good for nothing but petty tricks. The people loved him and ostracised him with equal measure, tormenting him for his differences yet taking for granted that he cared about them, treated them as equals, listened to them and valued their counsel unlike his father and elder brother. In short, Prince Loki of Asgard was overworked, underpaid and unvalued.</p><p>He was rather tired of this.</p><p>So he decided to take a vacation.<br/>
To Midgard, also known as Earth.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>It was 1959, and the magical community was blossoming, like a poppie opening its petals in the aftermath of a battlefield. The war had been over for nearly 15 years now, and the younger generation, for whom war was a distant memory clouded by the murkiness of childhood, were guiding their world into a brighter future. Yet the scars of war remained. You could see in the cracks in buildings, left by long forgotten duels, the sorrow still held widows eyes, , and the wariness in the faces of men who had fought, lived and were now surviving on the unforgiving  battlefield of life.</p><p>One of these men was Fleamont Potter.</p><p>Fleamont Potter was the head of an old Wizarding family, pure blooded as they came and the son of Dorea Black, a daughter of another, even older, even richer house. He had a beautiful wife (Euphmenia), a vast fortune (due to his infamous skill with potions) and was decorated several times over for his actions in Grindelwalds war. He had even served with the legendary Captain Steve Rogers in Italy! Yet he couldn’t have what he and his wife truly desired. After all, they were old and barren and a child to pass what they had learned onto seemed less and less likely as the continued to pass with no hope.</p><p>Yet the man still prayed to the gods of his Norse ancestors for a child to love.</p><p>And so, the paths of an old man longing for a child and a young man longing for a family were destined to cross.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Child, A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki finds a path to happiness, and the Potters’ prayers are answered</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not great-but enjoy!</p><p>(Sorry I didn’t have this out sooner- I’ve had a week of mock exams and then a migraine this weekend- but it’s half term and I had this entire week off to write!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These Midgardians were a strange bunch.</p><p>It had been centuries since Loki had last been on this realm- and by the Norns it had changed.</p><p>London was much larger than it had been when he last visited, over four centuries ago and seemed to be lit with some type of electrical energy. The buildings were taller and were constructed out of steel and stone, unlike the previous wood or thatch. Even the beautiful St Paul’s roof was different! The streets were wider and cleaner, yet the air was thick with smog and the river was polluted with filth.</p><p>In all, it was a city much changed by time.</p><p>The people were much changed too- they wore different clothes (especially the women), spoke differently and drove around in strange metal vehicles along the streets. There was such diversity among the people here he had never seen before- from all corners of the realm!</p><p>They had progressed.</p><p>Evolved. </p><p>On Asgard, people lived so long, yet achieved so little- their drive to invent, imagine, create suppressed by the fact that every part of their lives was already provided for. They wanted for nothing, so searched for no more answers. After all, they had no questions left to ask.</p><p>But these Midgardians were positively brimming with questions, fuelled by their insatiable thirst for knowledge, for more and more!</p><p>A thirst that Loki shared.</p><p>If only he was one of them-a mortal. Maybe he would fit in here? Maybe he could find the place he had searched for for so long?</p><p>But if he wanted to become one of them he would have to live as one of them- be reborn as one of them. Perhaps a mortal magic user? Surely they still existed, though he saw no sign of them in the city. </p><p>Then Loki remembered Diagon Alley, the street cut off from the mundane world, a place solely of magic and those who wielded it. He had visited it frequently for a period after its creating some five hundred years ago.</p><p>A busy street, bustling with wizards and witches and goblins and more. He remembered the way, and found it soon enough. Walking among them, Loki felt like he was part of this world, although they could not perceive him, as he had so many long years ago.</p><p>Now, surely there was a couple who wanted a child so desperately they wouldn’t question where the babe came from... </p><p>There- an older couple, both well dressed and looking longingly at children as they passed them by- their thoughts telling him how truly desperate they both were. Loki followed them for a while, observing them until he knew they were just the sort of people for him.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>An old ritual was Loki’s best bet, he soon decided; it would transform him into a Midgardian infant with no recollection of his past and limited, human abilities (both magical and physical). He would regain his memories and abilities gradually after he reached the age of sixteen, when he was (hopefully) mature enough to deal with them.</p><p>So, he put his affairs in order so no one would miss him for a few decades and embarked on this next adventure.</p><p>Knowing Odin and Thor, they wouldn’t even notice he was gone.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Fleamont was suddenly roused from bed by a high-pitched wailing noise, piercing the air. “Wake up, my darling,” he whispered as he reached across the bed and shook awake his lovely wife.</p><p>“What is it?” asked Euphemia as she sat up, looking at her husband in concern.</p><p>“I heard a noise at the door- it sounded rather like a baby.”</p><p>“Well, let’s go look.”</p><p>They pair climbed out of bed and descended the stairs of their manor. They opened the door, not really expecting what they found on their doorstep, swaddled by a blanket.</p><p>“Who would leave a baby out here!” exclaimed the woman, picking up the infant carefully and cradling him to her chest.</p><p>“There’s a note with him,” replied Fleamont as the picked it up from the damp ground.</p><p>“Care for him well, he is yours for as long as you love him,” he read, “He is of magical blood and will resemble you as long as you think of yourselves as his parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our prayers have been answered,” gasped Euphemia.</p><p>The Potters took the boy inside, and named him James Fleamont Potter. In doing so, they changed the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I edited Chapter 1 on 21/10/20 so read it again if you read it 19/10/20</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it’s short (and unedited) but this is my first fanfic and it’ll pick up a bit more in the next chapter, I just wanted to get it out there.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>